Complicated Heart
by constant-facade
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS - Before Gabriella had any chance to protest, he silenced her with a searing kiss, mainly filled with lust.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I certainly don't own anything but the plot of this story. (:  
**  
Gabriella awoke to a fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She stirred to her side, groaning slightly as she felt a flick on the inside of her thigh. Not long after, a hand crept up her thigh, slowly, creating tension between her legs, the hand then cupped her womanhood. Gabriella was fully awake now, anticipating his next move. The hand was suddenly lifted away, being used to separate her thighs. He bent his head towards her centre, his nostrils flaring at the scent of her, his tongue delved into her hot centre, massaging her walls. Gabriella moaned at the feel of his tongue, flicking her clitoris every now and then. She kept her eyes closed, allowing the feeling of pleasure flood her system. Suddenly, the tongue withdrew and was replaced with two fingers, plunging into her centre, making her eyes open wide, moaning his name loudly. He smirked at her, loving how she looked beneath him, loving the fact that he had control over her. His mouth was soon latched on her already peaked nipples. He swirled the attentive bud around his hot tongue, while he plunged his fingers in and out of her all this while. Feeling her walls clench, he suddenly pulled his fingers out. Hearing her whimper, he smirked. He moved his mouth to the crook of her neck, whispering against it.

"Not so fast babe."

Before Gabriella had any chance to protest, he silenced her with a searing kiss, mainly filled with lust.

"On all fours, now."

He ordered her. Gabriella immediately sprung into action, knowing not to disobey him. Once she got into position, he slammed into her from behind, he gripped her hips as she let out a small cry while he moaning at the feel of her tight walls around his throbbing dick. Without wasting another second, he slammed into her again, plunging into her, ruining her. Gabriella let out a small sob, but was quickly replaced with her moaning loudly.

His long dick stroked her the way she liked it, mewing to the pleasure she was receiving. He pulled out, motioning for her to get into another position. He propped himself on his elbows, pulling her into him. She straddled his hips, lifting her knees, propping herself up on her hands. He impaled her onto his dick, quickly savaging her.

"Oh fuck- babe"

Gabriella moaned, thrusting her hips into rhythm with his. His rough strokes nearly sent her over the edge when he pulled out of her again. Quickly turning her around so she faced the bed, he climbed on top of her while she lay down. He drove into her from behind like a mad man, Gabriella groaning at his roughness.

"Fuck!"

He cursed. He slowed his actions down. Gabriella whimpered, thrusting her hips backwards, trying to get some sort of movement from him.

"Fucking beg" he growled into her ear.

"Please move" she tried.

"Fucking beg, now" was the response she got.

"Please, fuck me hard sir, fuck me!" She screamed.

That was all it took for him to drive into her like a horny rabbit. Gabriella was moaning his name over and over again, feeling her stomach twist into knots. He flipped her again, diving into her hotness without speaking a word. He mercilessly slammed into her, harder than ever. He propped her legs up on his shoulder, plunging into her rougher than before. She clenched her walls around his engorged dick, screaming his name while he plunged into her, blasting his hot seeds into her womb, cursing under his breath. Gabriella made a move to bring her legs down from his shoulder but he gripped it tight, glaring at her. She silently obeyed to his wishes, not knowing what was going to happen next.

His eyes showed no emotion. He smirked at her worried features. Suddenly, he continued plunging into her, not once stopping for Gabriella to recover from her high. Gabriella began pleading for him to stop; it had started to hurt for her.

"Please, sir. Please stop, I can't take anymore" He ignored her pleas as he rammed his still engorged dick into her, bruising her womanhood. Gabriella tried pushing him away, but he took her hands and pinned it above her head. Her back arched, bringing her breasts nearer to his face. He took the chance to suckle her swollen bud, alternating between sucking and biting. Gabriella's face contorted at the endless pleasure he was giving her.

Her body began reacting to his actions and soon, she forgot about wanting to stop. Gabriella started to writhe from his continuous onslaught, feeling her orgasm fast approaching. She clenched her walls around him hard, crying out from the immense pleasure that he had given her. He gave a few more hard thrusts and he came inside her again. The man finally pulled out of her, his dick still semi-erect. Gabriella stared at him while he dressed up, pulling his shirt over his head. She looked at the time and cursed. "0934". "Fuck, I must think of an excuse if he asks me where I had been all night" she thought to herself. Gabriella hurriedly sat up, wincing as the pain from her centre shot through her body. Gabriella looked up to find the man she had spent the night with, only to find him slipping out the door. She quickly gathered her clothes and limped towards the bathroom. She had a quick shower and headed to work.

Upon returning to the office, the staff greeted her and she smiled back at them. She looked out for someone nervously, before noticing that he wasn't around, she slipped into her office.

_"Managing Director- Gabriella Bolton"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Author's note:** This is my first fanfic, if you guys think that this is worth to continue, review this story and I'll get cracking on the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I certainly don't own anything but the plot of this story. (:**

Upon returning to the office, the staff greeted her and she smiled back at them. She looked out for someone nervously, before noticing that he wasn't around, she slipped into her office.

"_Managing Director- Gabriella Bolton"_

* * *

Gabriella set her office bag on the table and sat on her office chair with a huff. Her quick mind churned out possible excuses to tell Troy. "Would he believe me if I told him that I stayed at Lexis's for the night? I could tell him that I had a lot of work to do, and I needed her help." Gabriella spun her chair around, looking at the view from her office as she churned out excuses in her mind. What she did not notice was that someone had slipped into her office room. Troy slipped into the space between her chair and the office table. He smirked at the reflection on the clear glass, thinking how cute she looked when she was troubled.

He lowered his mouth to the level of her ear and whispered huskily, "Where have you been, young lady?"

Gabriella yelped in shock as she didn't even notice that Troy had slipped into her office. Troy chuckled at her response.

"You look like you got caught red handed for doing something bad." He teased.

"Oh, uh, uhm, well, I didn't see you coming in…" She stammered out an excuse.

He spun her around, licking his lips at her current state. Her hair was tied to a messy bun, little strands falling out. Her blouse crumpled from last night and her pencil skirt hugged her curves perfectly. He lowered his mouth onto hers, bringing her plump lips into a soft embrace. Troy pulled away from his wife, breathing heavily. Gabriella opened her eyes slowly, and stared at her husband's piercing blue orbs. Yes, his wife, her husband. She felt a pang of guilt hit her in her stomach like a punch. Months ago, she had promised herself that she will remain faithful to her husband for the rest of her life, but that goddamn guy was so fucking irresistible! Not that Troy wasn't taking care of her, in fact she was more than satisfied. He had taken care of her like any man would. Always taking her to the gates of heaven and back down again.

"Troy, baby, I'm sorry I wasn't home last night. I had a lot of work that I needed help with, so I stayed over at Lexis's." Gabriella explained, putting on her most convincing face.

Lexis is Gabriella's best friend slash personal assistant. They had majored in the same course in college and Gabriella had wanted to hire Lexis as her assistant, but Lexis preferred to work from home. Considering that Lexis had a family to take care of.

"What about work that you couldn't ask me about sweetheart? Or you could've left it till the next day to complete. I missed you, you know? It was hard not having anyone sleeping beside me." Troy whined at his wife, his blue orbs turning another shade of blue. She smiled at him, loving how he was when he's with her. At that sudden moment, Gabriella realized that she had to stop her infidelity towards her husband. It wasn't fair at all, towards him and their marriage.

She remained silent as she stared at the man before her. He was, wait, still is the love of her life. She wanted to cry, she felt so… fucked up. She lifted her hand and cupped his face. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Troy's face immediately softened, hearing the sincerity in her voice. "I know, I just missed you, that's all." He smiled back at her. He leaned down again stopping before her lips. "I love you so much" his lips quavering against hers, inching forward a little, taking her sweet lips with his own. Troy's kiss was soft and passionate. It held so much love and care for her. At that moment, she hated her guts more than ever. They broke apart and he leaned his forehead on his wife's. "I better get back to work darling. I'll see you during lunch time?" Troy felt his wife nod, leaning down to give her a chaste kiss, finally moving away and out of the room. Gabriella lifted her hands to her lips as it tingled with sensation. A silent tear dropped on her olive cheeks. She had to tell him the truth and pray that he would forgive her.

For the rest of the morning, she busied herself with the company's work. Leaving her office only when necessary. The thoughts of telling Troy about her infidelity had been pushed to the back of her mind as work slowly consumed her. During lunch, she had promised to meet Troy. They went for lunch at the nearby café, talking and just enjoying each other. She wondered to herself, how could she ever have the heart to cheat on her husband in the first place? Upon returning to her workplace, memories of yesterday night's events replayed in her head. Gabriella immediately felt sick in her stomach. The memories repulsed her so much, she had contemplated running to the toilet to puke it all out. She sat at her desk with her head in her hands, mentally cursing herself.

After a few more moments, she composed herself and started with work again. She unconsciously thanked the heavens for the work she had that day. At least it had kept her off thinking about ways of breaking the news to her husband. Oblivious to the time, hours had passed since lunch time. She looked at her desk clock, it was 0637. Then, reality set in. Troy would walk in any moment now, telling her that he was ready to go home. "_Home_", she thought. The oh-so-familiar pang of guilt hit her once again. Throughout the whole day, the guilt she was feeling had been eating her insides, like a parasite on its host. Just then, a knock on her door was heard and Troy peaked through her office door. He smiled his lop-sided smile at her and entered the room.

"Hey baby, are done with work? I'm ready and set to go", he said in a happy tone. He made his way towards her desk and sat on one of the chairs in front. He looked at her as his eyes light up. She smiled at her husband convincingly before starting to straighten out her papers.

"Yes baby, I'm done with work, we can go once I pack up", she informed. He stood up and leaned over the desk, giving her a long and passionate kiss that had left her wanting for more.

"Hurry on up, honey. Don't wanna be late for dinner." Troy winked at his wife that had her all runny on the inside. She loved the fact that he still had that effect on her. This just proves to her that if the marriage was to fail, it would be because of her. Not that knowing this was comforting for her, but it just sort of made her feel better. Sometimes, feelings are so complicated, it can't be explained. Gabriella packed her things rather quickly and both of them left the office together. On the drive home, Gabriella was unusually silent. She noticed though, that Troy kept on stealing glances at her, like he knew something wasn't right. Looking out at her window, seeing the lights pass by as she thinks of how all this was to play out later in the evening. She felt Troy's hand rub her thigh, followed by his sweet voice.

"Honey, are you okay? You're unusually quiet tonight" concern laced his voice. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, I just have some thoughts on my mind." Gabriella quickly looked back out her window. Trying hard to keep her tears from spilling.

They reached home moments after. Troy killed the engine and hopped out of the car, before running over to open her door. He is such a gentleman. Gabriella stepped out of the car and took his hand. Their fingers intertwined and they made their way to their house. Once inside, Gabriella set her bag on the floor and sat on the couch. Troy walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging them. Gabriella opened her eyes and placed her hands on his, motioning for him to stop. He walked around the couch and sat on it bedside her. He looked intently at her, waiting for her to speak up. Gabriella played with her fingers, contemplating whether to tell him or not. She knew she had to do it. It was now or never.

"Troy, I have something to tell you."

"Baby, you know you can tell me anything right?"

A meek smile tugged on her lips. "I love you very much Troy, I do."

Troy's face had confusion written all over. "I know baby, I love you very much too."

"I'm sorry Troy, I really am. I didn't know what I was doing at that time."

"What are you talking about, Gabriella?"

"I cheated on you, Troy. And I'm really sorry about it! I-I just didn't know what I was doing."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**  
Author's note: **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews although there weren't many. Well, I don't want to disappoint my current readers so I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Reviews are always welcome. So it constructive criticism. ((: Oh, and I hope you guys understand more of this story now and where it's going. But then again, reviews on this story is always welcome. I'm pretty certain my work isn't perfect so don't be afraid to point out any mistakes! Thanks! ((:


End file.
